A Day In My World
by TA Maxwell
Summary: PG for Tasuki. TA and Tasuki get into an argument over who's world is better and Nuriko and Chichiri see only one way to settle THAT argument: put TA and Tasuki together for two whole days, one in each world. Two days of pure torture for all four of them.


TA: I own myself in this fic. I don't own any other characters because Yu Watase owns the FY cast and the folks in my world own themselves. 

A DAY IN MY WORLD

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Sweet Suzaku they're at it again no da…" Chichiri sighed, looking back between TA and Tasuki. This little immature exchange was not uncommon between the two. This time the argument had begun when Tasuki had plainly stated that Konan had to be better than any place in TA's world, or else she wouldn't keep coming back to haunt them. 

"You don't stay here long enough to know if this place is fuckin good enough! All you do is hang out here in the palace with all of us! You're never here when there's a good adventure around because you keep us stuck here!"

"Me?! Oh, you're the one to talk! You've never even BEEN to my world!"

"Except for that dumbass thing you called a party!"

"There's only one dumbass thing around here that I know about."

"Oh, what?"

"Look in a mirror."

"You mean Hotohori?"

"Now, now children no da…" Chichiri tried to intervene. Bad choice.

"You keep out of this!" both seishi and authoress shouted.

"And I'm not a child," TA stubbornly stated.

"Yeah, yer just a fuckin baby."

"Why I oughta…"

"Hey, hey! You two stop it right now!" Nuriko shouted.

"Konan can't be worse than this 'Florida' TA's talking about."

"Florida is ten times better than Konan!"

"QUIET!!!"

The bickering hushed as Nuriko glared at the two of them.

"Alright you two. We'll settle this a fair way."

"How?" Tasuki and TA asked simultaneously.

"TA, spend a day in our world. Tasuki's right, you're never here for an adventure or a normal day."

"Toldja."

"And Tasuki will spend a day in TA's world no da."

"Aw hell no!"

TA jabbed Tasuki in the gut.

"If we can survive two days with each other, I'm for it."

"We're gonna wring each other's throats by the end of the second day."

"It'll be easier on our ears…" Nuriko whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

DAY 1: KONAN

"So, one average day here…"

"With Tasuki no da."

"The whole time?"

"Yeah no da."

"Will you be there too?" TA smiled hopefully. 

"We have to be no da. Just so you both DON'T wring each others throats no da."

"We're not gonna make it…"

"Breakfast time!" Nuriko's voice sang out. 

"Uh oh no da…"

A blur rushed by the two, causing a strong wind.

"To the breakfast table?"

"If you wanna eat no da…."

When they arrived at the table, Tasuki was already there. TA sat down as far away from him as possible, leaving an empty seat next to him for Chichiri. Down the table, Nuriko glanced at Chichiri, then at TA. 

"Take a seat Chichiri," Nuriko offered. Chichiri picked up the remaining chair and moved away from the table. Nuriko slid out of his chair and over to where TA sat. With a quick motion, he lifted TA and the chair up and carried her to the empty space next to Tasuki.

"Hell no!" Tasuki whined.

"You two are going to spend a day with each other, and we mean it."

"I'm not sharing a bedroom with that thing!" Tasuki and TA shouted at the same time. Nuriko giggled.

"Well…I think we can work around that unless one of you decides to take a little nap during the day."

"Hmph….GAH!" Tasuki and TA fell out of their chairs upon noticing Miaka had been so kind as to clear every plate on the table. TA sighed.

"This is not gonna be a good day…" 

"Are they still there?" Tasuki muttered.

"Yep…" TA replied. They had spent the last two hours trying to avoid Nuriko and Chichiri, both who were keeping a close eye on the two.

For a moment, there was silence.

"May I?" Tasuki asked.

More silence.

"Go ahead," TA answered.

Tasuki grinned. His hand tightened around the tessen in his lap. He brought the weapon up and pointed it over his shoulder.

"Uh oh no da…"

"REKKA SHINEN!"

Nuriko and Chichiri both stood, smoldering statues, a moment later.

"You know, Tamahome was right…this hurts…" Nuriko spat out a smoke cloud.

"Um…Nuriko no da?"

"Yeah?"

"They're gone…"

Nuriko blinked and looked at the previously occupied bench.

"Dammit….let's go find them again…"

Tasuki watched from his hiding spot at Nuriko and Chichiri passed by, calling for him and TA. Their voices died down as they vanished past his hiding spot.

"Are they gone now?" TA poked her head out from her nearby hiding spot. Tasuki nodded and patted the tessen before putting it on his back. TA sighed.

"I feel kinda bad doing that…you know I like both of 'em."

"You like the crossdresser that way?" Tasuki blinked in amazement.

"NO!" TA shouted. Then she shut her mouth quickly, realizing how loud her voice was. "No…Nuriko's my friend."

"Then you like the monk!"

"S-shut up!" TA blushed.

"WAHAHA! You actually LIKE him! That's so funny! I mean like as in like-like, not just like as in a friendly way. This is too priceless! Wait'll the others find out! They'll– hey! What're you doing?! Stop it! Hey!!"

TA tightened the rope she had pulled from a plothole around Tasuki's hands and waist.

"Time for a dip, fang-boy."

At a run, TA began to pull Tasuki towards the nearest water source, a lake. Tasuki was shouting insults the whole way. 

"Damn it TA! Lemme go!"

"You need to cool down hothead." TA picked up Tasuki and prepared to throw him in. Tasuki started crying, shouting for her to let him go.

"TA…" 

The authoress glanced over her shoulder to see both Nuriko and Chichiri standing there, not looking happy.

"What have I told you about throwing Tasuki into the lake no da?" Chichiri scolded.

TA blinked.

"Um…don't do it?"

"No. Take the tessen away first no da." Chichiri removed the tessen from Tasuki's back. "Okay. Go on no da."

"DAMN Y–" A splash of water cut Tasuki off. TA grinned triumphantly as Nuriko patted her shoulder.

"Now, your turn." TA blinked as she found herself being thrown into the lake next to a floundering Tasuki. 

"Tasuki?"

"HELP!!!"

"Just stand up you idiot."

TA sweatdropped at Tasuki as she stood with the water up to her shoulders. (AN: TA is only 5'6" That's shorter than Tasuki.)

"Should we really have gone that far no da?" Chichiri gave Nuriko a pained look, ignoring the shouts from Tasuki and TA. Nuriko had kept his word. Both had to change into dry clothes in the same room. Most girls would have died to have that chance, but TA wasn't "most girls."

"I'm finding this rather funny…" Nuriko smirked as a cry of "PERVERT!" echoed around the palace. Finally, after about 15 minutes, both of them walked out. Tasuki had a large red mark on the side of his face and TA looked rather crispy.

"That fuckin hurt…" Tasuki massaged his cheek.

"I told you not to look until I said so!"

"You were the one stealing my clothes!"

Crazy laughter turned their attention to Nuriko. The crossdresser was rolling on the ground laughing, clutching his sides. Tasuki glared and raised the tessen.

"Tasuki no da…Do you want to have to share a room with TA?"

"You wouldn't dare," Tasuki glared.

"Then don't flame Nuriko no da."

"Damn you, Chiri." Tasuki found himself being whacked on the back of the head by TA. 

"Be nice."

Tasuki smirked.

"Protecting the one ya love, eh TA?"

"No, protecting myself from having to share a room with you."

Nuriko was still laughing, and tears were streaming out of his eyes at a rapid pace. TA looked around.

"Hey look! A dead bird!" she pointed up into the air. Tasuki and Chichiri both looked up before realizing the stupidity of her statement. Chichiri didn't have to look to realize the true point of it.

"Get up Nuriko. TA's vanished no da."

A burst of wind told them Tasuki had high-tailed it as well with his Suzaku-granted speed.

"At least we took her plotholes so she can't go home today," Nuriko picked himself up from the ground. "You go after TA, I'll find Tasuki."

"Okay no da."

An hour later, TA had been found in a tree, writing in her journal. Tasuki was found when Nuriko yelled "REKKA SHINEN!" nearby, setting off the fan and thus giving away his location. 

"Lunch time!"

From lunch to dinner, not much changed. Tasuki and TA escaped approximately five times and wasted half the day hiding.

"We have to do this whole fuckin thing again tomorrow?" Tasuki grumbled as they both headed for their rooms.

"Should be better. Nuriko and Chichiri won't be there."

"Wanna bet?" Nuriko smirked. TA sweatdropped.

"We're both still gonna be keeping an eye on you, Tasuki, and the tessen no da. Hotohori went to your world to arrange everything earlier."

"But tomorrow's a school day, and then…after 3rd period we're going to Islands of Adventure™ for a field trip. You guys didn't pay…"

"We did yesterday."

TA frowned, then grinned.

"This could actually be fun…"

"That's a girl," Nuriko grinned, then frowned. "Wait a minute…" TA vanished into her own room. "We're doomed."

"You get that feeling too no da?"


End file.
